Visceral fat is a strong predictor of the metabolic consequences of obesity, yet there is limited information regarding the metabolism of this adipose tissue depot. We propose to conduct pilot studies in six healthy volunteers to determine the feasibility of using minimally invasive peritoneoscopy to collect small samples of omental adipose tissue. Twenty-four hours prior to the procedure the volunteers will consume a test meal containing four[3H] triolein. In addition to the sample of omental adipose tissue, we will collect samples of subcutaneous adipose tissue (abdominal subcutaneous, gluteal, and femoral) for comparison of regional differences in meal fatty acid uptake. The pilot study will be judged to be successful if usable adipose tissue fatty acid uptake data is obtained and if the volunteers experience minimal discomfort, are readily able to return to work, and experience no residual discomfort, bleeding or infection.